Multiplayer Guide
Welcome to the best third person shooter that the App Store has to offer. This guide will help novices as well as veteran players of the game to adapt in a ever-evolving battlefield as their is no telling what new weapon or gear will be introduced into Respawnables. However, you can be one step ahead of the competition with help from our Years in multiplayer combat which will serve all who ready this guide well. Know Your Enemy Remember that you shouldn't rely too heavily on your single player experiences because the enemies you're fighting are nothing like those Bots in Missions Mode.. Instead rely on visual feedback when playing as listed below. *Movement: Players have their own play style and are not scripted like AI so it is important to know who you are dealing with such as for example if the player comes at you with a Blunderbuss, the best option to counter the blunderbuss user is to flee or take him down with your strongest weapon as fast as possible. * Weapon: Players use different and stronger weapons than bots so it is important to know how to counter them with your own weapon. Therefore, it is important to know the strengths and weaknesses of weapons in order to survive. Equipping certain clothing will help you in staying alive. E.g. How about if the situation involves going up against a marksmen that is 30 meters away from you. A simple strategy to counter a sniper is to bob and weave constantly to throw off their aim as it's difficult to get a kill on a moving target. This is especially true when a veteran Sniper struggles as he misses the first shot by mere inches. Weapons and Gadgets There are many types of gadgets, all very effective at what they do, but only three of them (plus Easter and Halloween grenades etc.) cost in game cash. Grenades are awesome gadgets. To be effective with them, try for a target of at least buying 100. If you are a hand gun, agile sort of player, leave the Gadgets button on the right. If you're a sniper or assaulter, it is advised to swap the button to the other side in customize HUD so you can aim and throw the grenade with more control from your stationary position (for right-hands). Medikits and spotters are easier to use, leave them as is. Try to choose the correct gadget that suits your play-style. A fast, close-quarter player will want to get the Medikit or Immunity Shield gadget equipped, while a long distance fighter would want a tactical gadget like Spotter equipped. Reloading time is one of the main cause of death. Most weapons take some time to reload, so it is very important to keep reloading every time you are alone. You do not want to be unable to shoot your opponent as you are busy reloading. Even the biggest weapon with a big amount of ammo will fall during their reloading time. Equipment Along with weapons, equipments also play a key factor into surviving. All equipment boost one of the thee stats: Health, Accuracy or Agility. Like gadgets, equipments offer special perks such as reduction of explosive damage, reduction of damage from close range weapons, or increase in the damage certain weapons deal. Category:Guides